MAT (Monster Attack Team)
Belonging to the Earth defense organization of the United Nations, the Monster Attacking Team was formed in order to kill the monsters that were awakened by extreme weather events and phenomena of the earth. They have a Headquarters in New York as well as Japan, in addition to the ground base in Kanda Nishiki-cho, Tokyo, a submarine base in the deep seabed of Tokyo Bay with secret exists. The ground base and submarine base has been connected by pipe to move in the air shoot. Weapons related, are housed in the base nearly seabed. In the last episode of The Return of Ultraman, Alien Bat destroyed a large part of the base. It is unknown what happened to the support members, but the base begin to be reconstructed. Subsequent TAC is considered to have a file of MAT, and they have already disbanded. History After the Ultra Garrison disbanded a new strike force was devised to protect the Earth and its people from alien machinations and monster attacks during what came to be known as the "Great Age of Monsters" (AKA Third Age of Monsters). To solve this problem MAT was created, combining elements of the Ultra Garrison and the SSSP. The Return of Ultraman In mid-1971, MAT was already well as established and well-funded, maintaining an underwater base off the coast of Japan, as well as their main base in Tokyo. MAT faced their first great monster threat in the form of the creatures Takkong and Zazahn. Despite the combined efforts of the attack team and the military, the two monsters leveled a considerable area in the city. Takkong soon returned not long after and attacked MAT's underwater base, but was eventually driven away, only to commence an attack at an oil refinery. Thankfully, his attack was stopped by MAT's latest member, ex-race car driver Hideki Go, under the guise of the latest Ultra to arrive on Earth, the original Ultraman's almost identical younger brother in arms; Ultraman Jack. Over the following year, MAT and Jack were constantly tried by various evil aliens and kaiju, ranging from the matter-eating alien monster Bemstar, the sadistic Alien Nackle and his bodyguard monster Black King, to the vengeful Alien Baltan Jr., and many more. Despite these lethal enemies, MAT and Jack always wound out on top one way on the other. In March of 1972, Jack and MAT were to face their greatest challenge. The power-hungry Alien Bat had come to invade Earth with the revived Zetton, the very monster that had defeated the first Ultraman when he came to Earth. When Jack refused to let Hideki to transform, it was up to MAT to save the planet. Unfortunately, Zetton proved far to powerful to destroy. Fortunately, Jack, touched by MAT's courage under hopeless odds, let Hideki transform one last time. Working closely together, Jack and MAT defeated Zetton and his master, ending the Third Age of Monsters. MAT disbanded not soon after. However, MAT's legendary skill and tenacity would still resonate among their succeeding organizations. Members - Captain Ibuki= Captain Ryu Ibuki: The man who replaces Captian Kato as leader of MAT. In comparison to Kato, he is much more stern in nature. He is married and has a daughter. *Status: Alive - Member Minami= Takeshi Minami: He hints that he grew up on a farm, and tends to watch over the other officers, especially the new member Go. Not known if he is related to Ultraman Ace's female co-host Yuko Minami. *Status: Alive - Member Go= Hideki Go: The newest member to MAT, he was killed while trying to save a young boy and a dog. Ultraman, upon witnessing this act, merges with Gô's body to revive him and allows Gô to transform when needed. He lives with the Sakata family on his off time from MAT, and before the series, races cars. Due to Ultraman's power, his senses are more enhanced to the point that he can hear and see monsters that other humans can't, and attains telepathy. Transforms through sheer force of will, not requiring a transformation item like other Ultra Series heroes. However, the will isn't that of Gô's but actually Ultraman's; he can either block the process or even transform against Gô's will as a defensive reflex. *Status: Alive (Human host of Ultraman Jack) - Member Ueno= Ippei Ueno: Sometimes superstitious, and loose in his methods when compared to Officer Kishida. *Status: Alive - Member Fumio= Kishida Fumio: He comes from an old military family, and tends to have connections still with the higher-level officers who oversee MAT. He lives with his mother, but his father is deceased, as is his older brother who committed suicide upon learning a family secret. *Status: Alive - Member Oka= Yuriko Oka: The only female in the team, but she is very capable, having saved the team by flying the planes or even from being brainwashed. She also serves as communications officer *Status: Alive }} Armaments Wear MAT outfits.png Vehicles MAT CAR.jpg MAT car.png MAT-CAR.jpg MAT arrow No. 2.png MAT-ARROW-2.png Mat Vehicle.png Bases MAT-BASE.jpg MAT_BASE.jpg|MAT Underwater base Trivia *In Brazil dubbed version, MAT Was called GAM. Gallery MAT_I.jpg MAT team.png MAT B&W.png Category:Teams Category:Earth Defense Organizations Category:Allies Category:Attack Teams Category:The Return of Ultraman